Don't Touch
by Ttime42
Summary: Gibbs told them not to touch his woodworking tools. They should have listened. Warning: Consensual spanking of adults. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Prologue

**One Friday Evening...  
><strong>

"_Hey Tony," Abby said into her cell, " can you do me a favor?"_

"_What kind of a _favor_, Abbs?" _

_She grinned at the subtle leer in his voice._

"_I'm building some stuff for Habitat, and I'd like an extra set of hands to help me out."_

"_Building? I'm glad to help, but isn't that more Gibbs' thing?"_

"_He's going to see his dad this weekend, remember? He said I could use his yard though—and I'm gonna ask if he has any extra tools laying around. I checked my drill this morning and it's totally on the fritz."_

"_You think Gibbs'll let us use the hand tools? Or should I say, do you _want_ to use the hand tools?"_

"_Maybe he has some power tools. Didn't you get him a sander once? He'd probably let us dust off the unopened box and use that..."_

"_Ha-ha, Abby."_

_She giggled. "Can you meet me at his place tomorrow, at like, nine?"_

"_Sure—I'll bring the pizza for lunch!"_


	2. Chapter 1

Abby backed her red hearse into Gibbs' driveway the next warm, sunny morning. She switched off the car and headed into the house.

"Hi Gibbs!" She called.

"Hey Abby." She heard from the kitchen.

"Thank you sooo much for letting us do this here—."

"—Us?" Gibbs poked his head out from around the kitchen doorway and grinned at her reddish-orange overalls and skull-print bandana tying her long black hair off her face. Abby had one of the biggest hearts he'd ever encountered beating in those ribs. A heart that would happily invite a whole team of equally as big-hearted strangers into his house for a whole weekend without much thought to his strong sense of territory…

"I asked Tony to come by to help." She said, coming into the kitchen.

"Oh." Gibbs instantly relaxed and took a sip of his coffee. He nodded to the carafe, silently offering her some, and she gladly grabbed a mug. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" He asked.

"Gibbs, that's so sweet of you! I think I have everything though. We're just making a couple flower boxes. Easy Peasy—I made some for my bowling team's convent last year."

Gibbs glanced at his watch.

"Oh, um, Gibbs?"

He looked up, noticing her humble tone.

"Um, do you have any power tools?" She asked, wringing her fingers. "My drill is broke...I just noticed this morning…"

"I may." He said. He beckoned her to follow and they clomped into the basement. He went to a corner and started shifting boxes. Abby wandered over to his worktable, looking at the hand-drill, hammer, and saws lovingly and neatly placed on the back wall under the screw jars.

"Here ya go."

Abby turned around and saw the ancient black drill in his hand.

"The cord's a little short, but it should do the trick." He blew some cobwebs off and handed her a little box of screws.

"Thanks Gibbs!" Abby lunged forward and hugged him.

"Need anything else?" He asked gently, patting her back. "A saw? A sander?"

"No, I have everything else. And I'm sure what I do have works."

"Okay. " He kissed her forehead.

"Hello?" Tony's voice sounded upstairs, pounding overhead towards the kitchen.

"Basement!" Abby yelled.

"Mornin' guys!" He bounded down the steps. "It's a great day for building stuff, and sawing things…and hammering nails, and getting wood dust all over…and…"

"Sawdust, DiNozzo." Gibbs corrected.

"I knew that."

"One more thing." Gibbs beckoned them to his worktable and they both followed. "Don't use any of these." He aimed a thumb at the organized back wall.

"Special tools, boss?" Tony asked.

"They were my grandfather's." Gibbs said after a moment. "He taught me and my father how to work wood. His father gave him those, given to him by his father." Gibbs gazed into their eyes. "Don't touch them. Use the power drill, use the sanders," he gestured to a few hand sanders in the corner of the worktable," but don't touch anything on this wall."

"Gotcha." Tony said. Abby saluted.

"I mean it." Gibbs said in a firmer voice. "If any of these are broken when I come back tomorrow, neither of you are gonna be sitting for a week."

"Okay, okay!" Tony exclaimed. "Jeez boss—we got it, no touchy the special tools."

"Okay." Gibbs said. "Abbs?"

"Understood, Special Agent Gibbs." She said in a serious voice.

Gibbs sighed a little. "Salute with your right hand, Abby"

Gibbs pulled a light jacket from the hall closet and picked up a small duffel bag. "Good luck, you two. Don't burn the house down. I'll be back tomorrow—make sure you lock up when you leave!"

"Yes, boss." They said.

"Call if you need help."

"Yes boss." They repeated dully.

"Good." He got into his charger and the engine roared.

"Drive safe, Gibbs!" Abby called.

"Thanks Abbs. Don't touch the tools!" He hollered over the purring car.

"We won't!" Abby saluted again and Tony waved as Gibbs backed out and took off down the street, his house and two favorites disappearing from sight. His gut twitched again and he turned the radio on to drown it out. Everything would be fine.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts! These things make me happy :D_**

* * *

><p>Tony and Abby dragged all the lumber into the spacious backyard, setting it all on the grass beside the deck.<p>

"What are we makin'?" Tony clapped his gloved hands together and surveyed the mess of planks and nails with glee.

"Flower boxes." Abby said.

"Ah…and what are those?"

"Boxes you put flowers in." Abby said promptly.

"Clever."

"No really. They're exactly as they sound. They're long planters for flowers and stuff. People put them on window ledges."

Tony held the planks steady while Abby used her flat pencil to mark a straight line before she carefully sawed through. Slowly but surely, they cut six lengths, enough for two sides of three boxes. Then they cut the eight-inch end pieces. Abby reached for the drill once the wood was cut and Tony plugged the end into the outlet on the side of the house. She held the screw against the edges of one long piece of wood. Tony was holding them firmly together, a T-square keeping them even. Abby pulled the drill's trigger, and…nothing happened.

"Oh no." She said.

"What?"

"It's not working."

Tony set down the wood. "Lemme see." He pushed the trigger. Nothing happened. "Did you guys test it this morning?" He asked, looking over the plastic shell.

"No. Gibbs just got it out of a box downstairs."

"Maybe there's an instruction book down there?" Tony said.

"Let's look."

"I don't see anything in this box, Abby." Tony said, rooting around through an unmarked cardboard box filled with smaller boxes and papers.

Abby moved some stuff aside on a shelf.

"I don't see it here, either. Darn it."

They waited a beat.

"Have you ever seen Gibbs use the hand drill?" Tony asked.

"Once or twice. Why?"

Tony wandered over to the worktable, eying the back wall.

"I've seen him use it a bunch of times. It can't be that hard, right? You just hold it steady and turn the crank…"

"Tony…those are his grandfather's tools, remember? They're like heirlooms."

"Yeah, you're right." Tony stepped away from the wall. "He'd kill us if anything happened to them."

"Hello," Abby said into the phone a few minutes later, "is this _Fred's Family-Owned Hardware Shop_?...Oh good. How much are your drills?"

The pair had decided to break for lunch, and Tony was sitting beside her at the kitchen table, scrolling through his phone for local hardware shops while chomping on a slice of pizza.

"You're out?" Abby said. "But…you're a hardware store."

Tony looked up. The guy was saying something and Abby made an exasperated face. "Okay…thanks anyway." She hung up.

"They're out of drills?" Tony said.

"Can you believe it!" Abby sighed. "Is there a Home Depot or a Lowe's anywhere near here?

"Uh…" Tony bit into his pizza and flipped his thumb over his phone. "Closest Home De-pot is," he made a face, "way out in Fairfax. And Lowe's? …West Virginia."

Abby let out a little moan and rested her head on her arms.

Tony put his phone down. "Fred failed us, so unless we feel like driving out to Fairfax and dropping fifty bucks on a drill…"

"OrseGshbstls." Abby mumbled into her elbow.

"What?"

She lifted her head. "Or use Gibbs' tools."

"But they're his grandfather's, remember?" Tony said. "Gibbs would string us up by our thumbs if we broke them."

"Yeah, if we _broke _them." Abby reminded him. "He won't know if we just _borrow _them."

"You _do _remember that Gibbs knows how to dust for prints?" Tony told her.

"If we don't get a drill, the boxes aren't gonna get done." Abby said sadly. She looked up at her friend. "They need to be delivered to the center tomorrow so the truck can take them to Louisiana. It's leaving at eight."

Tony frowned and rubbed his head. "Maybe…could there be somewhere online to express one?"

Abby frowned. "Express-deliver a drill?"

Tony shrugged.

"I like your thinking, DiNozzo." She said.

Tony pored over his phone screen in the living room while Abby waited for Gibbs' old computer to try and remember how to turn on properly.

"RealWoodworking dot com..." Tony mumbled. He tapped the screen and navigated to the shipping area. "They only have standard delivery. About a week long. Home Depot dot com says the same thing. Ebay has one," Tony continued," but the seller claims that it's one of the original drills Tim Allen used on _Home Improvement_ and he wants five hundred bucks for it! Is he crazy?"

"Even if it was signed, that would be crazy." Abby agreed.

She looked at the computer. The green cursor was flashing in the corner of the screen as it thought. The big tube behind the screen made a whirring noise, and then the whole thing went blank.

"Does Fred's ship anywhere?" Abby said, turning to Tony and ignoring the computer.

"Fred doesn't even have a shipping option."

Abby sighed, nervously looking out the window. The sun was starting to dip back towards the horizon. These boxes needed to get done today and sitting here on this couch wondering what to do wasn't going to get them built.

"Here." She said. "I'll use the hand-drill. It's my idea and my choice. If something happens to it, you won't be to blame."

"You sure about that, Abbs?" Tony said. "I'm pretty sure Gibbs was serious about the whole 'not sitting' thing."

"I'm sure." Abby said confidently. "I promised Habitat flowerboxes, and they're going to get them."

"Worse comes to worst," Tony said, "We'll replace the hand drill. I saw one on the woodworking site—they still make them."

"Okay." Abby said, standing. "Meet me in the yard."


	4. Chapter 3

**_Thanks again for the reviews and alerts, everyone! You're awesome!_**

* * *

><p>Tony held the wood pieces together as Abby carefully, slowly, turned the small crank on the side of the drill and screwed the pieces in place. They had completed two of the three boxes, and there were only two more screws to go.<p>

"There we go…" Tony said, holding the box and watching Abby maneuver the screw in place. "You're a pro, Abby."

She smiled, and the crank came off in her hand with a small _pop_.

Both friends sat there, stunned.

"Oh _shit_." Abby said.

"That did not just happen."

"Oh, oh jeez…" Abby moaned. She turned the drill over, trying to see if the crank would _pop_ back on. It didn't.

"Now what?" She wailed to Tony.

"Lemme see." He fiddled with it, not getting anywhere. "It fits on there, but it doesn't stay in place."

"What are we gonna do?" She said miserably.

Tony sighed. "I don't—well," he looked at the drill. "We _might_ be able to fix it…"

"How?"

"It looks like the crank part just slides in here. If we put a little glue on, it might work."

"Oh, this is such a mess!" Abby moaned. She buried her face in her hands and took a shaky breath, keeping the tears at bay.

"It might be okay." Tony said. "C'mon. A little glue and it'll be ship-shape!" They went back to the basement and Abby watched as Tony dabbed some wood glue on the crank and slid it back in place. He held it together for a few moments, applying pressure, then handed it to Abby.

She turned the crank, pleased when it stayed in one piece.

"Yay, Tony!" She gave him a hug. "You did it!"

"Just call me Mr. Fix-it." He said with a grin.

They returned outside and finished screwing the boxes together.

"Oh Tony I could kiss you!" Abby said, putting the fixed drill aside.

"I'm not saying no." He winked and Abby pecked him on the cheek.

They spent the rest of the afternoon sanding the remaining rough edges of the boxes 'til they were smooth as silk and they loaded them into the hearse just as the sun was starting set.

"I definitely owe you dinner." She said, slamming the hatch closed. "A couple dinners and a lunch, maybe…"

He waved her off. "Nah, don't worry about it."

"But this took up like half your weekend."

"Why would I object to spending the weekend in the company of a lovely lady and good friend?"

"Aw." She hugged him again. "Really, thanks for helping me, Tony." She stood there a moment, chewing her lip and fiddling with her fingers. "That glue will hold, right?" She asked.

Tony shrugged. "I hope so. It was wood glue. And the two things I glued were made of wood, so…"

Abby nodded, satisfied.

They said their final farewells, locked up the house and left in their separate cars. Tony glanced at the house one more time as he shifted into gear. Gibbs would never know as long as the glue held out.

* * *

><p>Abby bounced her head up and down to the rhythm of the new <em>Suicide Commandos<em> CD she'd downloaded after dropping off the flowerboxes yesterday at the center. There were no cases so far today, and she was doing a little desktop organization on her computer. She eyed the little brown box beside her keyboard and grinned, shifting her hips as she danced in place when the music picked up. She whirled around when the chorus struck and squeaked.

"Gibbs!" She said. She hugged him and took the Caf-Pow! he was holding. He smirked at her. "Whaddya got for me?" She slurped the fizzy beverage, noting the lack of any evidence in his hands. "Slow upstairs?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I got something for you!" She grabbed the brown box and held it out to him. "Ta-da!"

"What's this?" He lifted the lid.

"It's a thank you giftcard. It's for your coffee place."

He smiled at the card, which Abby had decorated liberally with spiders and skulls.

"That was really nice of you to let me use your house." She said.

"Anytime, Abbs." He pocketed the card. "How did it go?"

"Really well!" She said. "We made three boxes. Someone's gonna be really happy to get them."

"Yeah? The drill work out okay?"

Abby paused. Could he know? No, he didn't know. He was just asking because it was his drill. Probably one he barely used himself.

"Everything was fine." She said, smiling sweetly and dodging the question.

"Good. No problems?" She felt him step up very close behind her. Close enough the she could feel his breath on her ear. One of his hands came forward to rest on the edge of the computer desk and she licked her lips, glad she was facing her computer screen again so he couldn't see her face.

"Nope! Finished before the sun went down and dropped 'em off yesterday. How's Jack?" She whirled around, eager to change the subject.

"He's fine." Gibbs said, looking mildly amused. His phone rang then, and he flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Gibbs…yeah…" he turned on his heel and left the lab and Abby let out a long exhale.

"Bert," She said to the hippo, "I think he might be on to me."

* * *

><p>Tony snapped a photo of the seaman's corpse, making sure to get the gaping wound in his side in the shot. Gibbs came up beside Tony, taking notes.<p>

"Hey boss, good weekend with your dad?"

"It was."

"Cool."

"I heard you guys finished those boxes." Gibbs said mildly.

"We did. They look pretty good I must say." Tony took another photo.

"Any problems?"

"Nope. It went fine."

"Yeah? Were you with Abby the whole day?"

"More or less. We're not as efficient at carpenteering as you are, Gibbs." Tony chuckled and walked around the body to get another shot. "Me, you, and Abby could be the three carpenteers." Tony chuckled, a nervous note in it. That was a bad joke even by his standards.

"Did everything work okay?" Gibbs persisted. He squatted down, looking at the bloody hole.

"Yeah." Tony shrugged. "I only got one splinter. Thanks for letting us use your space."

"Don't mention it."

Gibbs walked away to see what McGee and Ziva heard from the witnesses, and Tony watched him go, feeling uneasy.

* * *

><p>Abby picked up her phone that night after work, dialing Tony's number.<p>

_"Hey Abbs." _He answered after two rings. "_What's up?"_

"Oh Tony—he knows!" She wailed. She heard him take a deep breath.

_"Do we know that he knows?"_

"I don't know if he really knows, but I think he knows, you know?"

_"No."_

Abby fell back on her couch with a sigh.

"Did he ask you about it today?"

_"He didn't directly ask me if we broke Grandpa Gibbs' heirloom drill, no."_

Abby made a little whimpering noise in her throat.

"I have to tell him."

Tony didn't answer.

"Tony?"

_"Yeah."_ He said after a beat.

"I can't _not _tell him. I can't see him every day this week and just act like everything's hunky-dory. No. I should just go to his house tonight and tell him and be done with it. And if he puts me in thumb-screws, well, McGee can do my typing."

"_Telling him might be for the best."_ Tony said quietly.

"I know it is. Thanks, Tony." Abby hung up and slipped her shoes on. She was wearing yoga pants and a Tshirt and she didn't bother changing. She didn't want this to take any longer than it already had. If she waited even a second more, she felt like the guilt would eat her from the inside out.


	5. Chapter 4

_**You guys rock!**_

* * *

><p>Abby knocked firmly on Gibbs' door a half hour later. She waited politely until he answered it.<p>

"Abby?" He seemed genuinely surprised to see her.

"Hi, Gibbs." She paused. "Can I come in?"

She walked in when he stepped aside.

"Did you forget something?" He asked, following her into the living room.

"Yes." She said, holding her head high. "I should have told you something, and I didn't."

Gibbs waited silently, watching her.

"The electric drill you gave me to use on Saturday didn't work, so I used the hand drill off your wall and it broke." She intended to keep speaking, but felt herself crumple. "I'm sorry, Gibbs." She murmured, her head hanging.

He didn't say anything.

"I should have told you today when you asked me in my lab, and I didn't because I thought you might not know, but who am I kidding? You're Gibbs. Of course you'd know."

When he still didn't say anything she looked up, watching him watch her with cool eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She yelped, flying into his arms. "I know those tools are really important to you and I feel like crap for breaking the drill!"

"Abby…" He murmured.

The front door opened just then, and Tony walked into the foyer.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, just as surprised to see him. Tony took a look at Abby, practically crying into Gibbs' shoulder, and came over to them.

"Gluing it was my idea." He said.

"Tony! I said I'd take the blame!"

"Yeah, you took the blame for _using_ the drill. I'm taking it for _gluing _it back together." Tony looked Gibbs in the eye. "I know you hate apologies, boss, but…" his gaze flicked away. "I'm sorry too."

"Thank you for telling me." Gibbs told them. He and Abby mutually pulled away from the hug and Abby rubbed her eyes.

"What did I say would happen if you used my grandfather's tools?"

"You said we wouldn't sit for a week." Tony said. His eyes widened with fear and he took a deep breath, standing almost military perfect.

"That's right." Gibbs said. Abby's tears started again quietly.

Tony took the initiative, not wanting to drag it out. "Where d'you want me, boss?"

"Sit on the couch, both of you."

Gibbs wasn't yelling, something Tony and Abby were both grateful for, but they each hurried to obey as if Gibbs had bellowed the order. They sat side by side and Gibbs stood in front of them on the other side of the table.

"You both not only disobeyed me by using the drill, but lied to me right to my face about it when I asked you at work about it. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah." Abby mumbled.

"Boss, can we just get on with it?" Tony asked. "Please?"

"One more thing. Abby? Go to the kitchen and get the wooden spoon out of the top drawer."

Tony cursed inwardly and Abby nearly broke down again. Neither complained or protested what they all knew was about to happen though, and Tony watched as Abby disappeared into the kitchen and returned bearing a wide, oval-headed spoon. Tony grimaced at it and felt his belly flip. He'd never gotten it with a spoon, and it was an experience he'd be happy to never have.

Abby handed it to Gibbs, staring at the thing as if it were a knife Gibbs was going to use to stab someone with.

"Thank you." Gibbs said. "Tony? Corner." Gibbs pointed to the corner near the kitchen and Tony stood up, walking over there until he was facing both walls.

Gibbs sat on the couch once his senior agent was in place. "Right here, Abbs." He patted his thigh.

"Over your knee?" She said.

"Now, Abby."

She sniffled, then shifted into place. She could see Tony perfectly from this angle, standing very still on the opposite side of the room. Gibbs thought about lecturing some more, but he didn't see the point. They knew what they did. Hell, they had come to him to tell him. He was angry with them, but for that he was proud.

Gibbs rested his left hand on her back once she was settled and flicked the spoon hard against her backside. Abby jumped and let out a shaky "Ah…" Gibbs pressed his hand more firmly into her back and began slapping the spoon all over her backside, sprinkling hot spots of stinging pain over both her cheeks. She stayed still for the first twenty seconds or so, but when Gibbs started smacking the same sore spots again, she squirmed, the tears flowing.

"Ow, Gibbs!" She moaned. She looked over at Tony through blurry eyes and saw hunched, tense shoulders that were flinching in time to the harsh spoon-whacks.

"Hold still, Abby." Gibbs commanded.

"It hurts though!"

"I know it does." He kept smacking her cheeks and sit spot. "It's supposed to."

Her right arm flailed out. Gibbs was prepared to catch her wrist and pin it against her back if need be, but instead she reached down and grabbed his ankle, squeezing it for dear life as the pain built and burned on her ass.

"Do you understand what this is for?" He asked once he was satisfied the spoon had gotten her attention.

"What—yes! I lied! Ow—I disobeyed you and used the drill after—ow you told me not to!"

"Good girl."

Gibbs brought the spoon popping across her backside a few more times, and by the time he set it on the cushion beside him, she was a sobbing mess.

"Sh, Sh, Abby…" Gibbs moved his hand up and started rubbing her tight shoulders. "It's all done now…"

"Ow, G-Gibbs…" She murmured. "That hurt like hell…"

"I know."

Abby lay over his knees for a few moments, sniffling and catching her breath. Her ass was still blazing, and she wondered if it really would be a week until she could sit comfortably again. Gibbs was rubbing her back now, both his hands kneading at her shoulders and loosening muscles she didn't realize were so tense. She closed her eyes, feeling kind of spacy and relaxed now that it was over. The guilt monster that was threatening to eat her from the inside out was gone and her conscience was square with Gibbs.

"C'mon." Gibbs patted her shoulder. "Up."

Abby wanted to lay a bit longer and enjoy his strong hands on her shoulders and his kind words, but it clearly wouldn't be wise to talk back when he had that spoon so near by. Abby shifted backwards and landed with a soft _thump _on the floor on her knees. Gibbs tilted her chin up, looking into glassy green-gold eyes.

"You alright?" He asked.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Am I forgiven?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course you are, Abby." He murmured. He kissed her on the cheek and she pulled away.

"Switch places." He called.

Tony turned out of the corner, looking at Abby with concern. She gave him a small smile as she took his place in the corner. She rubbed her backside carefully, frowning when it only made the pain worse. Behind her, she heard Tony and Gibbs speaking in low voices. There was a rustle of movement and then the popping sound of the spoon began again. She winced. It really did sound totally awful to hear. Though she felt absolved from Gibbs, hearing Tony get spanked because of her idea and mistake made her feel bad all over again. What if Tony hated her after this? An icy fear gripped her inside. Tony had every right to be mad at her. It was her idea to use the drill, and it had gone wrong because she was the one who broke it. She hung her head, feeling miserable and sore as Tony yelped quietly on the couch.

Gibbs didn't seem to spank Tony as long as he had her, since he wasn't quite as responsible. That was fine with her. She didn't want Tony getting spanked at all—the whole thing had been her idea and fault. Tony had said it wasn't a good idea to use the drill but she had insisted. How could Tony not hate her after this? It seemed like only a few horrible minutes had passed when she heard,

"Alright. Abby, come over here."

She turned out of the corner, worrying and crying and practically ran to Tony.

"Oh Tony! I'm so sorry!" She sniffed. She landed on her knees on the spot beside him where he was gingerly sitting on the couch. She hugged his shoulders.

"For what, Abbs?" Tony asked. His voice was thick and heavy and his eyes were wet with tears. Gibbs stood and went back in the kitchen with the spoon, giving them some privacy.

"For doing this to you. It's all my fault." She sniffed.

"No, Abby. It's okay. It was my dumb idea to glue it." He wiped some streaked mascara off her cheek with a thumb. "Don't blame yourself." Tony glanced up as Gibbs came back into the room bearing two mugs of something wonderful smelling and steaming hot. He set the coffee on the table in front of his friends. "I deserved what I got." Tony said to her.

"So did I. As long as you don't hate me." She murmured.

"I don't hate you. I don't think anyone could ever hate you."

Gibbs returned to the kitchen again, then came back with a third mug for himself. He sat on the coffee table in front of them and took a long sip.

"I'm proud of you both." He said. "I proud that you came to me. That even though you did lie, you fixed it."

"Too bad we can't fix the drill." Abby muttered, pulling away from Tony and grabbing the mugs. She handed him one and sipped from the other.

"It's old." Gibbs said bluntly. "I have other tools of his to remember him by…and if I remember correctly, that drill was always a little loose…" Gibbs looked wistful for a second before turning his attention back his sore coworkers. He tried not to smile as they fidgeted on the couch, careful not to slosh the hot coffee.

"RealWoodworking dot com is having a sale if you need a new drill." Tony muttered into his mug.

"Why didn't guys just buy a new drill when you saw the black one didn't work?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs we looked!" Abby said. "We tried! I called Fred's and they were out. And there's no other hardware places around here."

"A hammer and nails?" Gibbs suggested. "Those would've worked too."

Tony and Abby were silent. Then they looked at each other and grinned.

"That never once occurred to me." Tony said to her.

"Me neither!"

"I was so hung up on the damn drill…"

Abby made a noise of disgusted disbelief and put her mug down. "Gibbs, if you want to spank me again for being so dumb, go ahead. I definitely deserve it."

Gibbs laughed. "I think two spankings are enough for tonight." He said. They sat for a moment in friendly silence, drinking the bittersweet brew. "The guestroom has fresh sheets." Gibbs said. "One of you can take the couch. If you want."

Abby looked at her watch. It was pretty late.

"Would you mind, Gibbs?"

"Wouldn't have offered if I did, Abbs."

Tony and Abby caught each other's gaze.

"Guestroom!" They both cried, then, "Called it first!" They tore out of the living room and up the stairs. Gibbs winced at the yelling and giggling banging out of the guestroom. He gathered their mugs, and with a grin, went to find blankets to make up the couch.

End.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks again for reading, everybody! I hope you liked it :)<em>**


End file.
